


Petting the Puffskein

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Magical Petting Zoo, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco take their son, Scorpius to a Magical Petting Farm. Scorpius is very reluctant to touch the Puffskein, but Harry perseveres with him.





	Petting the Puffskein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).

> Darling tackytiger: I gave your prompt another go. I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Based on my visit to a Petting Zoo today, where my daughter _really_ didn't want to hold a guinea-pig.

“Come on baby,” murmured Harry to a reluctant Scorpius. “You can stroke the Puffskein. I promise he’s not going to hurt you.” 

Scorpius, however wasn’t _quite_ as confident. He looked down at the custard yellow creature that was currently sat upon his Daddy’s lap and shuddered. A long thin pink tongue had emerged from the furry beast’s mouth and was slowly creeping over towards him. Was it going to _bite_ him? 

Scorpius couldn’t risk it. 

He buried his head in the soft folds of his Daddy’s jumper, taking a big breath of his familiar scent. Daddy Harry always smelled like Treacle Tart and cut-grass, and that calmed his racing heart a little. Scorpius knew if he was with his Daddy then he was absolutely safe. 

Daddy didn't move though. The Puffskein was making a tiny humming noise, and Daddy Harry laughed. “That means he _likes_ you, baby. That’s the noise a Puff makes when they want to be your friend.”

Scorpius soon realised that his Daddy wasn’t going to budge. Very carefully, Scorpius wriggled free from his shoulder and peered at the fuzzy ball through narrowed eyes. He reached out a finger to pet the Puffskein, only to speedily retreat his arm when it licked him. 

“Very good, sweetheart!” Daddy smiled, squeezing his arm lightly. “Try again. You _can_ pet him.”

Draco watched from the other side of their baby. He kept quiet, not wanting to break the moment between Harry and their son. Draco knew, just as Harry did, that Scorpius would pet the magical beast eventually. Sometimes you just needed that little bit of extra courage. 

Draco leaned back, wiggling his hips. His bump was growing, and felt more pronounced suddenly. Only two months now till the birth of their second baby. Draco wondered idly what life would be like with their new, bigger family. 

As Draco watched, Scorpius tried once again. A plump baby hand gingerly stroked the Puffskein, and his beautiful blond baby giggled. “I’m doing it Daddies! Stroking a P’skein!” 

Harry pressed a kiss into Scorpius’s soft white hair, the pride in his face evident and real. “You did, Scorp! Well done!”

Their life together would be wonderful, Draco decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
